


A mint color

by A_Nobelmonster



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: FTM, M/M, Poly, Synesthesia, Trans Gansey, Trans Male Character, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-20 22:59:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11344866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Nobelmonster/pseuds/A_Nobelmonster
Summary: prompt: "hey, have you seen the…..oh?"





	A mint color

**Author's Note:**

> transferring tumblr stuff finally

All Adam wants at the moment is a cup of coffee.

actually what he craves is to be in the forest right now in a small house where he can feel the hum of Cabeswater uninterrupted by things like working three jobs, or taking cold showers or worrying 

worrying about everything. so coffee is a subpar replacement but it works or it would if he could find where the coffee was

and it he has to be coffee because that is the smell of watching the sun rise and it’s the color of six and calm and all the comforting things he needs at the moment

the echo of Gansey walking around keeps distracting him from his search though. thinking about the color of coffee is too but Gansey is one of the biggest distractions in his life

when Gansey is tired his words are navy blue, fragile wisps of syllables that curl in the air like pipe smoke before fading. When he talks about Glendower the consonants pop, yellow bursts like fire works as soon as his mouth closes, it gives Adam goosebumps. 

when he says’s “Adam” stars are left in the space between them, a veil of dappled light winking in and out of existence. Adam has no idea what it means but it feels profoundly dangerous.

“Hey, have you seen the….” oh . Gansey is standing in front of a long mirror that looks like it has lived it’s whole life in a dusty thrift shop. His soft easter yellow polo is pulled up by the hem exposing the soft curves of his hips and the smooth fabric that peeks out from the bottom of his rib cage. 

but it’s not the look of blackened ire in his eye’s that make Adam stop it’s his hand on his stomach grasping the fatty flesh over his hip. The way his skin in pale except for the blooming heat of red where his skin is being pinched. 

those hands don’t look like they belonged to Gansey at all. Adam has seen them ink stained from hours filling his journal and dirty from overgrown hills that promised ancient lay lines . But these hands are sharp cruel things. Adam knows cruel and these don’t look like they remember to be kind nearly often enough. 

so he does what he knows to stop a fight even if its Gansey against himself and he grabs the other boy’s hand, soft but firm around his wrist. pulse to fingertips. 

“Oh, Adam” sounds like please leave me alone “i didn’t hear you. do you need something.” which also sounds like i don’t want to talk about it. 

His mouth open like the gate of a castle, achingly slow with the creak of stone on metal, he almost say’s coffee but he can imagine though words would leave a burnt orange circle and he can’t ask why because that would mean Gansey had more to him . pain, depth, reason. more that Adam hadn’t been paying attention to because Gansey didn’t let him. 

So he doesn’t say anything but he cups Gansey’s clammy hand in his own. For once he doesn’t think and just does. Ganseys hand smells of mint leaves and when he closes his eye’s , cool green splotches spread across his vision like ink in water. His mouth against bony knuckles. 

Like Gansey was to, apart of Cabeswater in the way his fingers curled like vines beneath Adams face. Maybe he was . Maybe When Gansey died it had been similar to the sacrifice Adam made but instead of his loyalty to the ley line he was bound to a ghost. and Adam was bound to Gansey 

and Cabeswater 

and ronan, 

blue, 

noah.

“I’ll never be how im supposed to be.” stark honest letters that reminded Adam of old brick buildings in ghost towns. None of us are are Adam thinks what the sound is sealed behind the fortress of his teeth and he will a kinder sentiment into his hands as he pulls down Gansey to the floor.

“Your already too much.” because kind things have a hard time living in Adam too but Gansey smiles and looks to the large bay window on his wall where the sun highlights his flushed cheeks, he taps his foot into Adams , slowly leaning until he’s centimeters short of leaning on the taller boy. 

giving him the option to reject the intimacy even though he started it. even though Gansey’s hand is still in his his. 

Adam gives him a piece of trust, leans his head down onto the thin ledge of Gansey’s shoulder looking out the window into Henrietta’s sleepy hills. 

Adam is still learning how to ignore the constant urge to set himself on fire to keep others warm and at time like these with Gansey warm and relaxed against his side’s he think their may be expeditions to that rule.

maybe all the matters is the reason . the what. the who, 

like Gansey with his starry word , cool mint breath and destiny of terrible grandeur. 

“Adam” and there are stars between them once more like they never left. infinite. vast. a bright thrill the compliments Gansey’s bitten lips gently pressed against his.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Gansey is trans ofc, Cabeswater gave Adam synesthesia and the others are having a chill date at Nino’s . haha i couldn’t end this , like i went on for five paragraphs before i was like they need to smooch. Thank you for the prompt i love Adansey so much i just i need more


End file.
